(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to applications on web-enabled computing devices and related systems. More specifically, it relates to systems and methods which provide a means for reserving a parking space.
(b) Related Prior Art
Most major cities around the globe are turning parking spaces into rentable bike systems in an effort to make the cities less congested with traffic and to reduce pollution. This has proven to be a nuisance to those who need to find a parking space for their cars especially when a person is short on time.
In an effort to transform major North American cities into Eco-Friendly environment, several measures have been taken to reduce carbon emissions, in addition to optimizing available systems.
Under the pretext of “optimization”, the presently described parking space reservation system was developed.